Enchanted Journey Hero of Time, Sailor Scouts Reborn
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Inspired by Dakari-King Mykan's "Sailor Mon Legend of Zelda" But written to remind him of the work he NEVER should have Deleted once completed; Movie References, musical numbers, 'End of Chapter Morals', etc. Many great Game, Cartoon, Anime, and Comic references abound. (Hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

**Enchanted Journey; Hero of Time, Sailor Scouts Reborn**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Standard Disclaimer: (Only here at the start of the story so Pay Attention!) Sailor Moon belongs to Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. I don't know the other companies to which the other characters and elements I'm using in my story belong, but certainly NOT to Me! About the only thing I own in this is my OC (Original Character) Hunter White. You will recognize other characters that might pop in later on as mine, (Hopefully) JUST by their names and descriptions of appearance.**

 **Author's Notes: Well people, my fifteenth story and the story I promised to Dakari-King Mykan as payback for deleting his Sailor Moon Legend of Zelda story is here at long last.**

 **While this one may seem a simple "Legend of Zelda and Sailor Moon" Crossover, this one should hopefully bring along with it lots of references from other Anime, Cartoons, Games, and maybe a few movies as well.**

 **This one is written with help from my "Co-Authoress" emmydisney17. At least I hope it's safe to assume I have the helping hand of a Co-Writer now.**

 **This one will contain Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time elements, such as the Temples, the Monsters Ganon sent to haunt them, and the eventual final battle against Ganon.**

 **Please forgive me about not using Morals so I can do the "Heroes Say" at the end of each chapter. (Unless you Readers can give me ideas for chapters and the morals to end them with.) But I Can and WILL try to throw a few songs WITH Lyrics in at the end of each one.**

 **To my Devoted and Beloved Readers and Fellow Authors: I Really, REALLY, need your help with ideas for this one!**

 **Question: How exactly can I get it so I can get symbols into my stories to represent Time Lapses?**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **To Dakari-King Mykan: You had me and I was perhaps your BIGGEST Fan when your Sailor Moon Legend of Zelda story was complete. But since you went and deleted it, I am perhaps your greatest enemy now.**

 **To emmydisney17: I Love your stories: 'Anna and the Outsiders: Four Friends, One Destiny', and 'Elsa and the Outsiders: Return of the Angels'. Please keep up your work on those.**

 **Story Synopsis: Link (The Hero Spirit) must awaken to stop Ganon from conquering Earth by absorbing the power of the Triforce and the Sages. The Sailor Scout Planet Power awakens in five new girls and they become the Sailor Scouts, and help Link to stop Ganon.**

 **Review with lots of ideas how to start and where to situate each Temple.**

 **Whew! I think I've finally gotten all the Necessary information out of the way.**

 **Let's begin now.**

 **PROLOGUE:**

 _Time. The one force in the universe that so many wish they had power to control, reverse, stop, speed up, or even change certain events in._

 _But the sad truth is: No one can control time in such ways in any world besides their own imaginations._

 _One evil, seemingly indestructible being, born of Pure Darkness and Hatred, sought the power to control Time in such powerful ways..._

Black smoke appeared from the ground. But there was no opening that could be seen, perhaps for miles around.

Then a great form began to take shape from the smoke. He was a tall man with quite the musculature, skin like green apple, fiery red hair to contrast, and evil yellow eyes. He wore heavy black armor.

Upon examination of the landscape that surrounded him, the man spoke.

"Not like Hyrule on Legora, but nevertheless I sense the Power of the Temples near. I Must possess the power of them all!"

Summoning the power within himself, he began chanting a mystical incantation that allowed him to create black bricks and stones from nowhere, and he began work on reconstructing his castle.

 **Elsewhere:**

A Fifteen year old boy was taking a leisurely jog through the park; Headphones plugged in, Smartwatch on his wrist, and Playlist set to all his favorites. He wore white sleeveless shirt, white sweats with blck waistline and black stripes down the sides, and white bandanna around his forehead. He had long blond hair in a mullet, and eyes of deep blue.

In his belt he carried a childhood relic that you would have to put him into a coma to get away from him; The Original Ban Dai 1994 Saba the Talking Tiger Saber.

Sudddenly, on his left hand, **(The wrist he wore his Smartwatch on,)** he felt a slight burn and saw a mark appear. It was a set of three triangles set to form a larger triangle. The one on the bottom right was glowing.

 **(Insert White Ranger Tiger Power theme here)**

Hunter White gasped and stopped running. He held his arm up and stared at the back of his hand.

"What in the world?" he asked. "I don't remember ever seeing this mark on my hand before." He certainly never remembered his parents telling him anything about any birthmarks on him.

From out of nowhere, a voice spoke to him: "The time has come to gather the ones who will protect the Temples. Face your Destiny."

Gazing at his hand again, he spoke as though telling the triangular symbol to help him out.

"Show me the way."

Thought the symbol didn't exactly point like an arrow, the glow it was giving off seemed to fill him with a particular energy; Courage. He jogged off in the direction the symbol seemed to be telling him to go...

 **End Notes: Hope yopu readers enjoyed that, and that it was at least a thousand words long.**

 **Remember; Read, Rate, Review, and suggest lots of ideas for morals and references at the ends of each chapter of this story.**

 **Special Thanks to emmydisney17 for inspiring me to concoct this little nugget.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enchanted Journey; Hero of Time, Sailor Scouts Reborn**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: So the Bad News is that many of the Authors I Favorited on Fan-Fiction might have deleted their accounts. What in the World prompted you lousy Fan-Fiction Website People to become so stsrict that they up and left?!**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **Dakari-King dMykan: I'm sorry for what I said last chapter. If I'd only known they'd reported you, I wouldn't have said what I said; about Payback, and, "You're my greatest nemesis on Fan-Fiction", and stuff. Please forgive me for saying that,, and maybe tell me some elements you used in your Sailor Moon/Legend of Zelda Crossover that can, hopefully give me ideas to give mine.**

 **Destroyer9: Can't get enough of your story; "Sailor Moon: Return of the White Light". Do you realize I'm still on that Sailor Moon/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers kick I mentioned in my story "Sailor Moon R for Rini and Rangers"? Well, for whatever reason, now I've added a Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time touch to it too.**

 **Bookworm0913: So glad you finally finished "Nemesis Secrets". I've been loving that story so much! Starting to wonder about getting ideas to do a similar story. (With your permission you do understand?)**

 **To emmydisney17: Trying to read your story: "Elsa and the Outsiders; Return of the Angels", but got too much on my mind. Also, loving your other story; "Anna and the Outsiders; Four Friends, One Destiny" Also forgive me if I use two girls different then the ones we chose in Personal Messaging. I though of two better girls to use.**

 **CTCometFan: I can't believe I got as far ahead in my story "Virtualegend" than you have with "The Elemental Knights' Destiny". Usually the order goes like this: (And no I'm not saying this in anger or to disrespect your busy lifestyle,) I read the story, I get inspired to do a similar story with slight variations of my own so you know it's mine, and the author who inspired me usually remains about 15 chapters ahead of me.**

 **To all readers who I failed to favorite, and whose stories I didn't get added in my app, (e.g; Whoever did their Sailor Moon/Lion King stories: "The Sailor Queen" and the sequel "The Sailor Queen 2",) Please tell me I can find your stuff on Deviantart, since I can't seem to find you on Fan-Fiction anymore. :-( :-( :-( :-( :-(**

 **First few chapters might seem to come out boring, but once I get the group together, (and people start giving me story ideas,) things will eventually kick up. First few chapters might not have awesome titles yet either, but again; Group, Destinies, etc.**

 **Stage 1**

On a peaceful school campus with plenty of benches for children to sit on, a young girl with long pink hair was sitting on a bench. She was reading a book. Or rather writing in it as it was a Diary.

This girl had long bubble-gum pink hair done in Odango style, with two flowing downward on each side of her head.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Can't believe I'm sitting here at Duelist Academy Island. It's so mysterious and exciting here. How exactly is it I'm here, but without being accepted into the school?_

 _The scary tall man with clown makeup on his face is mixed up in this, I'm sure. He is a big coward for not even letting a little girl like me enroll JUST because he fears humiliation THAT bad! So maybe you get beat by a newbie, a tiny cute little girl like me for that matter. Who Cares?! It's just a card game!_

 _Got to go now, meeting my new friends here soon._

 _Love,_

 _Karen Tsukino._

Karen might have jumped at the sight of the girl who had just seated herself on the bench beside her, if she hadn't looked up and seen the blue-eyed blonde girl, Alexis Rhodes, come over.

"Hi Alexis," Karen greeted with a cheery voice.

"Hey Karen," Alexis responded. "Been writing in your diary again?"

"Yeah." Karen sighed. "Why does that guy not like kids like me?"

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"The big tall guy with the clown makeup on his face." Karen elaborated for the teenager.

"Oh, you mean Crowler? Don't mind him. Although, I wouldn't drop my guard about the founder and principal of the place, Seto Kaiba, either little one."

Just then, three other girls approached them. One had short hair of the same pink shade as Karen, and wore an odd looking device on her wrist. one was dressed in blue t-shirt, light blue bottoms, and wearing a hat that matched the color of her bottoms. The last one had long blonde hair to her shoulders, and was wearing a simple, yet rather expensive looking white dress.

"Hello Maria," Alexis greeted the one in the dress.

"Hi Holly, hi Sparkle," Karen greeted the other two. Maria took a seat on the bench on Karen's other side, while Sparkle and Holly each sat on the cement, forming something of a small circle between the five of them.

 **Elsewhere:**

Ganon, having finally completed rebuilding his fortress, stepped inside and cast a spell to search for the five Temples and the Sages' Power that rested deep within them.

"Now, with no Hero of Time to stop me, I can finally obtain the Power of the Ancient Sages, which will eventually lead me to obtaining the Triforces of Wisdom and Courage. Then Earth, as I failed to conquer Legora, will be MINE! HA ha ha, ah ah ah!"

 **At the same time...**

Hunter White had finally reached the destination the Triforce of Courage had been leading him. He now stood before a great building.

"No way!" He exclaimed as he stared at the great structure. "I remember this from my Nintendo 64 game. The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time!"

Then at that moment a voice spoke inside his mind. Not the voice he'd heard before though, as this one was female.

 _'The Power of the Ancient Sages will not be enough to defeat the impending evil that now threatens your world. You must call upon the spirits of the warriors who served my Kingdom one thousand years ago.'_

"Huh? Who said that?" Hunter asked himself in uncertainty.

He knew that voice too, though he'd only barely heard it before.

"Was that Queen Serenity from Sailor Moon?" he asked. But quickly feeling he'd best resolve it later, he jogged into the Temple of TAime and headed up to the altar. There he saw the three Sacred Spiritual Stones in the hollows, and the Ocarina of Time resting on the floor just in front of the altar.

"And so it begins." said a male voice with an accent from his belt. Hunter gazed down, but all he could find was his childhood toy, weapon, and friend; Saba the Talking Tiger Saber.

 _'Your Destiny is coming true as we speak'_ spoke Queen Serenity in Hunter's head again.

He shrugged his shoulders, stepped forward, and played the Song of Time before the altar. In a glowing white light, the Door of Time slowly opened. But he'd went through so quickly that he'd reached the Pedestal of Time before the door had opened completely.

What? Was he in a hurry to get all the craziness behind him in his past and return to normality?

When he gazed at the Pedestal of Time he saw what looked like Saba from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers TV show resting there. He quickly gripped the hilt, and pulled it out so expertly, though he'd never done it before, like when Arthur pulled the sword from the anvil in the animated dISNEY CLASSIC; tHE Sword in the Stone.

"It's Morphin Time!" he called out as he was enveloped in the White Light.

 **The moment Hunter removed the sword...**

At Duelist Academy the five girls each felt a strange glow come over them; Karen's was Pink, Alexis' was Blue, Holly's was Green, Sparkle's was Orange, and Maria's was Red.

"What's going on?" Maria asked.

"What in the world?" Alexis practically demanded.

As for the other three girls; Karen cried out for her mommy, Sparkle cried for Hunter, and Holly was yelling that whoever was doing this was cheating and should be Permanently and Automatically Disqualified!

 **In Ganon's Castle:**

The Triforce of Power was glowing on the back of Ganon's hand, buring furiously.

"WHAT?! This cannot be possible! Surely the boy is dead by now! So where is the Power of the Triforce of Courage emenating from?" Ganon hissed in a silent rage. He stood from his chair and began reciting a dark incantation...

 **End Notes: I own nothing I use in this fic. Holly Hobbie belongs to whoever created her, Princess Sparkle belongs to the person who created Spider Riders, Maria belongs to the creator of G-Force: Guardians of Space, Alexis Rhodes belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Karen belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, White Ranger belongs to Ban Dai and Saban, and ALL Zelda stuff belongs to Nintendo and Konami.**

 **To Alcone Punch: I watched and LOVED ALL of your videos you did based on Dakari-King Mykan's Sailor Moon Legend of Zelda Fan-Fiction. And yes, if you read Fan-Fiction still, (I hope you do,) you have my permission to do videos based on this little story of mine. Please tell me what you think of my offer.**

 **Readers and Followers: Please offer me lots of ideas for this story.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enchanted Journey; Hero of Time & Sailor Scouts Reborn**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Expecto Patronum!**

 **Woot woot! Break open the Twist Up soda, dish out the sausage pizza and pump up the Ninja Gaiden Shadow Gameboy music! Got a Shadow Ninja costume, (Grey and black with a touch of red for those wondering about the colors) and a "Light and Sound" ninja sword with sheath! I don't know about anyone else writing Fan-Fictions of their favorite Comics, Video Games, or Saturday morning Cartoons, Anime, or TV Shows, but I am Ready, Waiting, Willing and Able for Halloween this year! (And probably the rest of my life until I'm about 77)**

 **Just need my white sparring gear from my masters at Koncepts Karate and my ustom White Ranger Power Suit will be complete. Sure it might not look as good as the Real suit, but I have this feeling I'm going to enjoy it loads of Fun nevertheless.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter, lots of reviews on this and all my other Not-Quite-Yet-Complete stories, and enjoy this chappy. Happy Halloween Everyone!**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **emmydisney17: Please forgive the long delay and the part about me skipping over Queen Serenity telling the girls the story of the Moon Kingdom. (In Detail anyhow.) There's only so long a chapter a Reader can read before they gegt bored, and eventually snap.**

 **Stage 2: Moon Memories, & Trip to Temple of Time**

 **Temple of Time:**

From behind him, a stranger in blue armor and a white ninja mask stood in the doorway.

"Seeing you standing there, I see you are the Legendary Hero of Time. Welcome, Hunter White. Or, might I call you Link in this form?"

The Young Adult Hero gazed down upon himself. He was now wearing a Forest Green tunic. He felt a hat on his head, he guessed was the same color as the tunic. He had on white tights, brown gloves, and brown boots. Where a brown belt was slung over his shoulder and chest, a gold belt was wrapped around his waist.

"Who are you?" Link asked the stranger.

"Do not be alarmed young one. My name is Sheik. The Evil Ganon is planning to use the power of the Sages to conquer this beautiful planet."

"Ganon," said Link, scowl making its way onto his face.

"Notice in your hand, Saba, the White Tiger Saber," said Sheik. "That saber grants you the power, Hunter White, to also become the Mighty Morphin generation White Power Ranger."

Technically Saba was tucked safely into his belt, and not in his hand. But don't think for one moment that he failed to understand that.

"I heard a voice calling me," he said to Sheik. "A female voice inside my head. Something about a Kingdom..."

"Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium," Sheik mused, nodding, "has also called five young girls to take on the mantles of her warriors, the Sailor Scouts."

"And I suppose that after we crush the evils inside the Temples, they will receive..."

"The powers of the Ancient Sages, yes." Sheik said, noddinng as she finished where Link had left off. She then began to walk away. She stopped and spoke.

"Stay, and await the arrival of the children chosen to become your allies along your new quest."

Her footsteps echoed on as she left the young Hero behind... For the moment.

 **Moon Kingdom Ruins:**

The five girls emerged from the colored lights and found themselves in ancient ruins.

"Whoa! What hit me?" Alexis asked, rubbing her head.

"Did someone get the license of that Battle Beetle?" Sparkle asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Battle what?" Karen asked as she took Maria's hand and stood.

"What am I wearing?" Holly asked, gazing down at herself. The other girls followed her example.

They each were wearing a white cut-off tanktop and miniskirt over a colored one-piece swimsuit;

Holly's was Forest green

Maria's was Fiery red

Alexis' was Ocean blue

Karen's was striped with red and blue

And Sparkle's was pink

"Do not be alarmed little ones," said a gentle female voice from not too far. The girls shielded their eyes as a bright golden light flashed, and inside stood an angelic figure in a white Royal gown. She had hair as white as her gown, and that reached all the way to the ground behind her heels.

The girls slowly lowered their arms as their eyes finally adjusted to the light. The woman seemed to study them all for a moment, before her eyes came to rest upon Karen.

"Karen, my sweet little granddaughter."

"Grandma?" Karen asked, eyes wide.

"Who are you and where are we?" Alexis asked, gently, protectively, resting her hands on Karen's shoulders.

"These are the ruins of a peaceful sovereignty known as the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium, a thousand years ago," answered Queen Serenity. "Oh, and I am Queen Serenity. Grandma Sere to you, little Karen."

"There was war here?" Maria asked, puzzled.

"The warriors known asa the Sailor Scouts fought and died to protect this kingdom from the Negaverse," Queen Serenity answered. "I was forced to give my life to send my people to be reborn on Earth one millennium later. Now, the evils of the Negaverse and the Black Moon Clan are gone and the, Ahem, 'Original Sailors' have retired. But now a new, greater evil threatens Earth."

"And we have to fight to stop it Grandma?" Karen asked.

"Yes my child. You must now carry the mantle of Sailor Moon." Then she turned to the others. "You, Maria, must carry the mantle of Sailor Mars. You, Alexis, are Sailor Mercury. Holly Hobbie, you will become Sailor Jupiter. And Princess Sparkle, you must become Sailor Venus."

"But how can we get to Earth from here?" Maria asked.

"We can't fly down there." Sparkle added.

"I know not the new evil that threatens Earth," Queen Serenity said. "But I know I can get you there. From there, you must find the one known as the Hero of Time." With a wave of her arm, a portal opened, and the queen's image began to disappear.

Seeing this, Karen began to cry.

"Grandma, wait! Don't go!"

Queen Serenity smiled gently.

"Do not grieve for me child. Find the Temple of Time. And remember, I am always with you."

Then her image vanished.

"Come on," Alexis said, gently taking Karen's shoulder. "We can't stay here. The world needs our help." Reluctantly, Karen followed the other girls and they passed through the portal.

 **Temple of Time:**

"I sense the ones Sheik told us to help are coming," said Saba from the Hero's belt.

"Really?" Link asked in a playfully sarcastic tone. "What was your first clue Sherlock?"

A golden light flashed, and the five young girls appeared in front of him.

"Welcome my friends," he said, "to the Temple of Time."

 **End Notes: I really, REALLY, need to figure out a place to go and a way to write so I can think better, concentrate more, and make my stories better.**

 **Getting ideas for a Spider Riders story that takes place five years after the 'Series Finale' "Episode 52: Arachna Power" Hoping there will be multiple Love Stories going on throughout that one.**

 **Very Special Gift to who can: 1 Give me ideas what to have happen next. 2 Guess on the Love Subplot of my Spider Riders story. And 3 Tell me how to post my stories on my DeviantArt account.**

 **Keep the Reviews and Ideas coming!**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
